Silva Zoldyck
Summary Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku) is currently the head of the Zoldyck Family and is Killua's and Illumi's father. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Silva Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Nen User, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Killua stated that Silva can tear a heart out without spilling a drop of blood. Silva is also capable of fighting Chrollo Lucilfer), Transmutation (Silva can transmute his aura to produce giant energy orbs that explode on contact), Stealth Mastery and possibly Body Control (Killed Cheetu without him ever noticing his presence. As Cheetu has superhuman feline senses, it is likely Silva used Zetsu. It's possible that like Killua, Silva is also able to turn his nails into sharp claws), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Presumably went through the same brutal training that Illumi and Killua went through) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of damaging Chrollo Lucilfer. Was stated to have killed a Troupe member and stalemated Chrollo in the past.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Killed Cheetu before he could react. Kept pace with Zeno and Chrollo.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be far stronger than Killua, who can push open 64 ton doors.) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (One-shot Cheetu, a Squadron Leader, and left a deep crater in the ground.) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Zeno and Chrollo. A strand of his hair is strong enough to act as a tourniquet.) Stamina: Immensely High. (Should be superior to his sons, who can both run 80 Kilometers without breaking a sweat.) Range: Standard melee range normally, Dozens of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. As the current head of the Zoldyck family, he is one of the deadliest assassins in the world. His fighting prowess and experience with Nen is second perhaps only to his father Zeno. His intelligence should be comparable if not superior to Killua, who is knowledgeable on a wide array of topics. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosive Orbs:' Silva can create two huge spheres out of his aura, one in each hand, and then hurls them at the enemy. Upon impact, the orbs cause a huge explosion that can devastate the floor of a building and potentially kill two Nen masters like Zeno and Chrollo. Note: Can keep fighting even with a powerful drug capable of knocking out a whale with 0.1 millimeters. Gallery Silva_Zoldyck_2011_Design.jpg|Silva's anime design Silva_nen.png|Explosive Orbs 117_-_Silva_crushes_Cheetu.png|Silva crushes Cheetu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Assassins Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8